Wada Ayaka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Gunma Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = hachama, Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = S/mileage, Peaberry, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, ZYX, Lilpri, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Egg and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She is currently the leader of S/mileage and a member of the duo Peaberry. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 Wada Ayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside twenty-nine other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment. As such, Wada received free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2006 Wada continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~. 2007 In November 2007, Wada recieved a part in the musical Reverse! ~Watashi no karada doko desu ka?. Wada also took part in a television show, Chao.TV. 2008 Wada was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Egg unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime Shugo Chara!. The line up released two singles. 2009 Wada was announced on Tsunku's blog as a member of a new group called S/mileage. Wada and the original Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara! the Musical. Wada and Saho Akari both played students, X-characters, and X-eggs. 2010 Starting on March 29, Wada was a regular for the NHK educational television program Test no Hanamichi. Wada and the other members of S/mileage graduated Hello! Pro Egg in May 2010 and became full Hello! Project members. Wada, Maeda, and Fukuda became members of a new unit called Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri in which all three girls voice characters. Wada also became a regular on a nagoya TV show called Go! Bungee Police with Yaguchi Mari. 2012 On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Wada and Sayashi Riho were choosen to form the duo Peaberry. On September 23, 2012, Wada spained her right ankle during the S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ concert in Osaka. She was out for 2- 3 weeks to heal. In December, at the launch event for the single "Samui ne", Wada and Fukuda Kanon both announced they passed the university entrance exams and would be attending university next year in spring. 2013 Wada and Suzuki Airi were in a special gravure mook titled Graduation ~Koukou Sotsugyou~. The mook is about graduating high school, and it was released on February 27. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News annouced that Wada will participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara. There will be eleven showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 18, Wada had her last appearance on Test no Hanamichi. On March 20, it was announced at an event that Wada and Fukuda Kanon will have a shared photobook about their last moments in high school. It is set to be released in April. On April 1, Wada announced on her official blog , that she had graduated from high school and would be starting university this spring. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *'Nickname:' DAWA, Ayacho (あやちょ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Gunma prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 3 Years *'S/mileage Color:' Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004-2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-Present) **ZYX-α (2009-Present) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **Peaberry (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Collecting sparkling accessories, collecting belts and hats, shopping for clothes. *'Special skills:' Swimming, track-and-field. *'Likes:' Clothes, belts, hats, decorations. *'Dislikes:' Green caterpillars, TV shows with scary beings. *'Favorite Food:' American cherry *'Least Favorite Food:' Liver, milk *'Favorite Colors: '''Pink, purple, and black *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs and Cats *'Favorite English Word:' "English" *'Looks up to:' Matsuura Aya Discography Solo DVDs *2011.03.02 Ayaka (彩花) *2012.03.07 Aya *2013.02.14 Vivid Flower (“e-Hello!” DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= ;S/mileage *aMa no Jaku (Debut/Indies) *Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) *Suki-chan (Indies) *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (Indies) *Yume Miru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Shortcut *Koi ni Booing Buu! *Uchouten LOVE *Tachiagirl *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan *Ee ka!?/"Ii Yatsu" ;Shugo Chara Egg! *Minna no Tamago *Shugo Shugo! ;Guardians 4 *Omakase♪Guardian (as Shugo Chara Egg!) *School Days (as Shugo Chara Egg!) ;Lilpri *Little-Princess☆Pri! *Idolulu ;Oha Girl Maple *My School March ;Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku ;Hello! Project Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! ;Peaberry *Cabbage Hakusho *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ |-|Albums= ;S/mileage *Warugaki 1 *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 *2 Smile Sensation |-|DVDs= ;Fanclub DVDs *2013.09.26 Wada Ayaka & Iikubo Haruna Shuugaku Ryoko Ittekimashita in Hakone (和田彩花＆飯窪春菜 修学旅行？行ってきました in 箱根) *2013.11.XX S/mileage - Wada Ayaka Birthday Event 2013 (スマイレージ・和田彩花バースデーイベント 2013) |-|Concerts= ;S/mileage *S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *S/mileage 2nd Original Album “2 Smile Sensation” Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage mini-live tour ~Smile Charge~ ;Hello! Project *2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *2010.03.31 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *2010.04.14 Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *- 2010.08.08 Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *2011.02.23 Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *2011.07.16~17 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *2011.11.23 Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *2012.01.02~22 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2012.07.21~08.19 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *2013.01.02~02.03 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *2013.03.02 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *2013.03.03 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *2013.03.03 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *2013.05.19 Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *2013.07.27~08.31 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *2013.07.28~08.31 Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Hello! Pro Egg *2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010.02.28 2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2011.02.25 Wada Ayaka 16 (和田彩花 16) *2012.02.15 Aya -aya- (彩 -aya-) Group Photobook *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ②～あやかのん18歳の約束～) ('Wada Ayaka''' and Fukuda Kanon) Digital Photobooks *2012.06.27 Tamerai wa Strawberry (ためらいは　ストロベリー) (Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon) *2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, and Wada Ayaka) Magazines Cover girl *2013.06.28 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.441 *2013.09.05 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.450 Featured on the cover *2010.09.02 Young Gangan *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (with Takahashi Ai, Shimizu Saki, & Yajima Maimi) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Sayashi Riho, & Tamura Meimi) *2012.04.06 Top Yell (with Morning Musume feature, Sugaya Risako, &Suzuki Airi) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi feature, Michishige Sayumi, Fukuda Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) Works Film *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Shiori) Television *2007.09.02 Chao.TV (ちゃお.TV) *2010–2013 Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) *2010– Hanasaka Times (Disney Corner; Hanasaka Disney) *2010 Oha Star (おはスタ) (2 episodes) *2010 Go! Bungee Police (出動！バンジーP) *2011 Smile Factory *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper *2010 Love Letter 5 Years Ago (5年後のラブレター) (as young Kanzaki Mai) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Anime *2010–2011 Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (as Yukimori Ringo) Theater *2007 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?~ (リバース！～私の体どこですか？～) *2009 Shugo Chara! (しゅごキャラ!) (as Sakura, X-Egg) *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Jeanne d'Arc and Gigi) Select Concerts *2007.02.10 カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) Music Videos *2009 Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken (はじめての経験) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party (世界は サマー・パーティ) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo (この胸のときめきを) (as back dancer) *2009 Mano Erina - Love&Peace=Paradise (Love&Peace＝パラダイス) (as back dancer) Commercials *2011 Zombie Daisuki (ぞんびだいすき) (Nintendo DS) *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *Eats bread in the morning. *She has a younger sister. *Her family runs a tombstone shop.http://www.wada148.com/ *Has a habit of cracking her knuckles. *Her favorite spot is her room. *She shares a close friendly relationship with Iikubo Haruna. *She was Amulet Diamond while in Shugo Chara Egg!. *She is the tallest member of S/mileage. *She once forgot the title of S/mileage's major debut single while they were performing as the opening act at a ℃-ute concert. *She has a cat named Toranosuke, and a dog named Cheese. *Fans, as well as other Hello! Project members, have said she has become more reliable as a person and a leader since the 2nd generation joined. *As a result of an incorrectly translated article, there is a misunderstanding that she dislikes foreigners. The question asked to her was actually 'If you met a foreigner, what would he say to you?". *At first disliked that there were going to be new members added, but in the end, was happy and welcomed the girls. *She dislike snakes so much to the point she don't even want to go near them even behind glass cage. *Is featured in magazines the most out of the S/mileage members (namely UTB). *Was ranked 3rd on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, High School Group. *Has the same last name Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Wada Sakurako. *It is rumored she is attending Jissen Women's University. *According to mixi's Hello! Project Popularity Ranking, she is the most popular member in current S/mileage. *She believes that all of S/mileage are the most energetic members of Hello! Project, while Oda Sakura being the mellowest. See Also *Wada Ayaka Gallery Honorary Titles External Links *S/mileage Official Website *S/mileage profile *Gree Blog *Ameba Blog *Twitter *Hello! Project profile *Hello! Project discography cs:Wada Ayaka Category:S/mileage Category:1994 births Category:2004 additions Category:Group Leaders Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Blood type A Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Lilpri Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Members from Gunma Category:August Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:1st Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Peaberry Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Blue Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Wada Ayaka DVDs Category:Hachama Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Wada Ayaka Category:Leo Category:Members currently attending university Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station